Sword Crossed Lover Tales
by jaymack33
Summary: Sequel to Sword Crossed Lovers. Starts as a prequel leading into the sequel. Princess Millory's continuing journey from a sword fighting Princess to a Queen. Jiley and Lolliver.
1. Chapter 1 A History Lesson

**Sword Crossed Lover Tales Book 2**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Author's Note:** **Yes, this is the sequel. Yes, it has a similar chapter name as chapter 1 book 1. If you haven't read the last story you need to at least read the first chapter of that one to understand everything in this one. This starts out as a partial review of book 1 but with a twist, with different perspectives and added scenes. So this story is basically starting out as a prequel and then when I get there it will become a sequel. I just want to flesh out some of the characters more that I might end up using a little later in the story. Anyway here we go.**

**Chapter 1: A History Lesson**

**What started it all?**

"Susan?" "If you don't give me another son"...he paused. "All I have is Jackson." "Have you seen our son?" "Have you?"

"Well have you my King?" "Maybe if you acted more like a father instead of letting him do whatever he wants you wouldn't be in this mess!" "Maybe if you spent more time with him than with those trampy concubines of yours that I'm not supposed to know about!"

"How dare you!" "I will not be disrespected like that!" "I am a King!" "You are my woman." "Jackson is hopeless and Millory doesn't count." "She is just a girl!" "You have to give me another son!" "That's an order!"

"Maybe the problem is you my King!" "Maybe your not the man you used to be!"

**SLAP!**

Miley with a tear in her eye ran off once again after seeing the way her father had been treating her mother for months now. A fire slowly built inside her with feelings she hadn't yet begun to understand.

As she was running she ran into Prince Jackson. "Do, you see how Daddy is treating mommy!" "Why don't you do something about it Jackson?" "Be a real Prince for once!"

"Like what Millory?" "He is still the King." "He is putting mommy in her place!" "But don't worry there little Millory, once I'm King little girls will be treated much better!" He gave her a condescending little smile as he patted her on the head like she was a simpleton or something! He needed a drink!

"Auggh!" "Your useless!" As she ran off again. Her feelings still remained!

**A Little Later:**

A 4 year old Millory checking that the coast was clear walked into her mother's room. "Mommy can I talk to you?"

"Sure you can sweetie." Miley hopped onto her mother's welcoming lap. "Mommy are all men evil?"

Her mom looked at her little daughter in her arms with thoughts and feelings. "Honey, sweetie look I know your a very curious little girl and maybe you've seen me and your father in some unfortunate situations, but he is still a King." He still is providing for us and giving us a good life." "We have to respect his authority." "I know my place in the world and no matter what 2 really good things came out of my marriage." Miley smiled recognizing the love of her mother and that she was one of those things.

"What's the other thing mommy?"

"Jackson!"

Miley looked at her mom like she had lost all of her marbles. "J-Jackson, mommy?" She had a hard time spitting it out!

"Yeah, I know he's a little spoiled." Miley gave her a look like that was the understatement of the year. Her mom gave her a look in return like I said what I said and I still mean it daughter!

"He is still trying to find his place in the world." "If his stupid daddy would just pay more attention to him instead of carousing around with all of those...well don't you worry about it Miley." "I have high hopes for you." "As beautiful as you are at such a young age." "I know you'll probably marry a handsome Prince one day."

Miley's eyes hardened. She pouted her lips into a frown full of pure disgust. "Never, mommy!" "I am never going to get married!" "I see the way daddy treats you." "They all suck!" "Right down to my brother Jackson!" "Hmmmph!" Miley pouted still on her mother's warm lap.

Susan stroked her daughter's long brown hair. "I'm sure you'll change your mind." "That's a long time from now." "You don't need to grow up that fast." "Not all men are like your father!" "He was a really good man once." "When we first met." We had some good years together, she thought to herself.

Miley scooted out of her mother's lap giving her mom a happy little smile. As soon as she was out the door and away from her mother's earshot.."not a freaking chance!" "I am never, marrying anyone." "Ever!"

**A Sword-master's Tale (4 years later):**

**The Royal Barn:**

Clang! "Good again Jake!"

"I'm going to get you this time master!" Jake lunged with his sword in hand and all the 8 year old blond got was a mouthful of hay. He spat it out frustratedly. He got back on his feet. He watched little Nicholas watching him in the corner of his eye with that annoying 6 year old I know something you don't look and decided what the hell let me try again and as his sword met with Nico's he was happy he hadn't totally missed this time. Their swords met for a while and then Nico caught him completely off balance and Jake toppled over landing by a cow. "MOOO!" Jake grimaced getting up directly leaning against a cow. Jake wiped something white off his face that had spilled out of a bucket. All he could think of was as he saw the smiling face of his sword-master and Nicholas laughing up a storm was.....Was....got milk?

Nico walked over to Jake. "That was a good one indeed young master." He picked Jake up by his hand. "Of course I have to go over to England to train another young Prince," he lied still not wanting to admit he was really training the Princess Millory in secret. Nico felt very embarrassed about it. He was being paid to teach Prince Jackson how to swordfight but that was a total waste of time. If not for that other little side project with the young Princess Millory and the fact that the pay was really good I don't know why I even bother anymore.

**A little later:**

"Honey I'm home." Helena who had been boiling up some water and getting some tea ready embraced her husband and after a small kiss she knew what was going to happen next.

She looked into his eyes and he had that far away look in his eyes like he was about to make that stupid trip to England again. "I don't see why you have to go that far!" "You already have a job here." "Your family is already here." "Why do you have to keep doing this to us?"

"It's just you know my reputation." "I used to train Princes all along Europe, but I did cut it back just to the British Isles." "Doesn't that count for something." He looked at his wife hoping she would cease and desist from the guilt trip she always laid on him before his regular trip to England.

"You sure you don't just do this to get out of the house from taking responsibility for your kids?" "For being there for your wife?" She offered him some tea knowing what answer he was going to give her. It was always the same. And she had this feeling he wasn't telling her something. She knew him way too well.

"Honey, sweetie, look I did cut back the travel." "And God blessed me with a beautiful wife." "Two great kids." "And he blessed me with the best sword-fighting skills in the world." "I am being paid a lot of money for this." "From two Kingdoms!" "I'm doing this for our family."

"Sure you are darling." "So, how is Prince Jackson's training going anyway?"

"Well..cough....well it's a work in progress." "I know I'll get King Stewart's heir ready when it's time." "It just really is a work in progress."

"Whatever, darling you better hurry up and finish his training and come back soon." "I will!" They kiss and then he departs. Helena picks up a baby Magdalena just cradling her in her arms. "Say goodbye to daddy!"

"Dada!" Her mother took her hand guiding it in a little wave as Nico headed for their boat.

**7 years later:**

**The Welsh Court:**

Nico walked with trepidation into the King's court. He had just been excommunicated from England. He felt shame. He didn't think he had done anything wrong. So, he taught the Princess how to fight instead of the Prince. It wasn't like I didn't want to train the Prince. They always blame the teacher. It's never the student's fault!

He approached slowly, wondering what he was going to say to King John Ryancrest. The King had really started to age. He didn't look as steady as he used to be. Luckily he has a really good son. I definitely didn't fail in his training. He had his head down and then he looked up at the King's bearded serious face.

"You, know Nico." "Apparently I have a lawbreaker on my hands!"

Nico put his head down in shame. He didn't know what to say. He just hoped he didn't lose his job over it. He hoped he wouldn't get blacklisted or something. Some of these Kings can be really vindictive you know.

"Do you know what I have in my hand here?" King John held a parchment recently unfurled from off the Royal seal of Stewart.

"What is it, my Lord?" Nico continued to bow, hoping not only to retain his post, but that he wouldn't get kicked out of Wales too. He had a family you know!

"Yes, well apparently this is an accusation that you are a fraud peddler." "That you pretended to teach his son how to duel and you did not carry it out." "What do you say by this?"

"My Lord, I am an honorable man." "I definitely tried to teach his son." "I was there and he never showed up." "Even when he did show up, he never really showed up." "I did teach his daughter how to...."

"Enough!" "You know what this means right, Nico?"

The normally brave Nico felt fear. Not, necessarily for himself, but for his family!

John kept his steely gaze over his servant! He took an equally hardened look at his strong son who Nico had been training into the young man now standing by his right side.

Prince Jake stared at his father shocked at how he was yelling at Nico. Nico, is so honorable why would he do this to him? Who cares what Nico did in England! He trained me well enough to beat him. Nico was the best sword-fighter of our time and then he trained me well enough to be his equal. And I'm still not sure I could have beaten him in his prime! Jake stared back waiting for it. Waiting for it!

"Nico I unfortunately have some very bad news for you."

Nico flinched waiting for the axe to fall. Hoping against hope for a reprieve.

"Now, you know normally when a King fires someone for services not rendered and another King receives his request that he should be shunned it is taken very seriously among royalty!"

"Yes, my Lord, I know!" Nico kept waiting. Will he just get it over with already! I feel like a fish dangling on a hook here!

"Well I took this very seriously and I decided there was only one thing to do!" He looked at his son frowning right back at him. And then back to the humbled Nico.

"I am afraid.....I am afraid.......his loss is our gain!" "I want you working full time for us." "You already trained my son excellently as a sword-fighter." "I want you to train him about life." "Prepare him to be the next King!" "I want you to be the head of our royal guard!" "You are family to us Nico, and you will always have a place here!"

Nico, numbly started to gather his thoughts as the shock of horror to sheer joy was a little overwhelming.

Jake stared proudly at his father. God, I love him. He is such a good King. I hope I'm even capable of being half the King he is!

And then off to the side Nico's family came out behind a curtain. They had known all along what the King's pronouncement was going to be.

"Daddy!" Magdalena jumped into his arms in an embrace.

"I love you sweetheart!"

"I love you too daddy."

Nicholas and his mother held hands as they came together finally. Finally they were a family united for good. Wales would always be their home. Always!

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview and an end note: Well if you read chapter 1 of Book 1 along with this one you'll see this is a companion piece to that one. Chapter 2: Lilly's Tale. How Lilly met Miley. Please review and maybe I'll start writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lilly's Tale

**Sword Crossed Lover Tales Book 2**

**Author: jaymack33**

**Disclaimer:**In my haste to put out this story I forgot this for chapter 1 so basically, I don't own any of the Hanna characters I am using in this story and this is not for profit. I do own the Nico family characters. They are all mine, not that I could actually get a .69 cent coffee at McDonald's for that valuable asset, but I figured I would just throw it out there.

**Side Note you don't have to read:**Before I do this I just want to mention how sad I am that my second favorite story ever just got deleted I believe by the choice of the author. I wish that author well in her NCIS stories. I still saved her story so I can reread them though. That story by the way made me want to write in the first place. So, just a shout out, "The Zombie Slayer," by xXriujooXx1 really was a great fanfic.

**Author's Note:** **Yeah finally! Sorry about that side track. Well this chapter is more back story. I'm still fleshing out all of my versions of the characters. Just one thing I want you to pay attention too. Sometimes the minor characters in my chapters are there for a reason. Now, I have to warn you this tale starts out a little bit deep, but I'll try to brighten it up as it goes along. Final note Lilly and Miley are the same age. About 6 years old and than 9 when they first meet. Anyway here we go.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Lilly's Tale**

Thunder and lightning buffeted the merchant ship as it had set sail once again to return with goods from Morocco. It was a very hard and perilous journey, but it was very necessary when your a tradesman.

Richard Truscott sat huddled in his cabin as the raging sea continued to rock the boat furiously. Everyday he was at sea he said a little prayer that he would make it back to England. That he would be able to see his lovely wife and his cute precocious little daughter.

He stared at the painting he had done with them as a family. He brought it with him just to remind him why he was doing this. It was for them. He wanted to make enough money so that they could have a much better life than he did as a child. He smiled at the picture. His arm wrapped around his wife while she held little Lillian in her arms. Of course little Lillian was only 3 at the time but still he could see her cute face already starting to form. His lovely wife held her in her arms. More like locked her tightly in her arms as she had to keep her steady for the painter and she wasn't having it even after we bribed her with cake and crumpets for later. He laughed at the fond memory as the ship really started rocking. He could hear the wind almost like a ghost literally knocking on his door.

They were about a day away from England, and then this storm caught them completely unaware. He heard the hinges of the door sounding like they were going to snap. The ship was tilting. He prayed really, really hard. He looked at the painting again. He held his breath, he closed his eyes and he hoped against hope and..........

Finally when he had thought they had no chance and that the storm was going to blow them hopelessly out to sea it passed. The winds and rain had finally ceased. He breathed a sigh of relief as the ship magically seemed to go upright all it's own. He went out the door. The ship was soaked from bow to bow. There were some minor tears on the ship's sail. That would have to be fixed. The sun was out and he could see the seabirds starting to squawk. Yes, pretty soon he was going to make it back to see his lovely wife Heather and their cute as a button daughter Lillian.

**And then:**

And then it happened. As the fog had cleared over the horizon a ship with a skull flag came out quickly approaching them like they were the prey. Richard Truscott had his ship's Captain turn hard to starboard and flee but it was gaining on them.

Soon grappling hooks caught the ends of their ship as the Pirates started to board. Somebody fired a shot. They don't know who, or which side but either way the new gunpowder technology immediately started getting unloaded on both sides. Richard ran into his cabin as he grabbed for his picture. A sword slashed cutting the picture in half right between his side of the picture from his wife and daughter. He was never seen alive again.

**Truscott Cottage:**

Little Lillian was waiting by the road her daddy always travelled when he would come back from his trips. She was going to surprise him this time. She hid behind a tree. Any second now, just any second he's going to come and give me some fancy toy he would pick up just for her in one of his travels. Just any second. She was waiting!

Heather watched her daughter from the window. She smiled. And than after a while noticing her daughter had been out there an awful long time she frowned. "Lillian, daddy might be a while." "You know he never comes on time!" "Can you at least come in for supper?"

Lillian frowned. She always did that. And than daddy would come in at the worst time ever and she wouldn't get to surprise him and welcome him. Still she could smell the roast goose, and potatoes from across the road. Just as she started sitting down and started to drink some water she heard a knocking at the door. Lillian frowned! She knew it. Always happened! Always!

Heather beat her to the punch as she hurried over to open up the door to welcome her handsome dark haired husband and then.......

She saw a disheveled man who she recognized as someone who worked with her husband. She listened to what he had to say and it shook her world to the core....

Little Lillian had come up from behind and all she heard was that her father's ship had been attacked by pirates and this man was the only survivor. Her cup clattered to the floor shattering. Heather turned around sadly before her daughter. She had to put up a strong front, but one look at Lillian's horror stricken eyes and the tears just gushed out they hugged and cried. She whispered over and over again that it was going to be alright trying to soothe her little girl. She hoped little Lillian believed it at least. God, what are we going to do? How are we going to make money now?

**Aftermath:**

Sadly they had gone through their savings quickly. Taxes were high, and the economy was really bad. Heather had guided little Lillian along towards the Castle. She was just going to plead her case and beg just to be a servant. She needed to feed her little girl. She would do anything for her. The wind was blowing at them as she approached the massive Castle.

They had waited a long time in line. Finally it was there turn and Lillian wasn't budging. Heather bent down to her little girl. "Come on, sweetie?" "Please, I know things have been hard." "But I love you." "I'm doing this for us." "It's going to be alright." "Please?" She kneeled down at her feet beseeching her. Hugging her.

Lillian went along meekly but very frightened. Nothing had gone right since she lost her father, her home, most of her possessions that they couldn't even carry with them. She saw the intimidating looking King Stewart as they approached. And when they settled on the spot for petitioners to stand she took one more look at the King and literally hid behind her mother, shaking with fear.

King Stewart gave the nod for them to proceed.

Heather gave a reassuring pat at her daughter, she licked her lips and bowed before the King on her knees before she began.

"My Lord." "Tragedy has befallen my family." "I have lost my husband and my daughter has lost her father to pirates." "We have no means of support and I go before you humbly." "I am not asking for a handout." "I would be willing to do anything." "Please employ me as your humble servant." "I'll do any job you ask of me." "I am very good at cleaning and am very tidy." "I am a good cook." "I can sew anything with thread and a needle, but I am at your mercy." "Please look upon me and my situation with favorable eyes?" "I beseech you my Lord." "Please?" She bowed before him trembling as she waited for his response.

King Stewart watched the unusual pair. Now, normally he usually rejected most of the requests of his petitioners, but there was something about this woman, or her situation, or both that struck a chord with him. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Somehow this lovely woman moved him. She wasn't really asking that much. Just to be under his protection and she might even be willing just to work for food. He paused, thinking of how many times he had rejected these kinds of requests in the past. I mean if he accepted every pleading case his treasury would be barren of course. People have to learn self reliance after all. But he couldn't do it. Just looking at this pretty damsel and that unusual little girl of hers. He would see. Give her some tasks. If worst comes to worst and it doesn't work out he could of course have someone else do the dirty job of letting her go.

"Arise," he commanded!

Heather arose while Lillian continued to hide practically between her mother's legs as they awaited his answer.

"Fine!" "I will give you some tasks." "And you can be one of my servants."

Heather who had been very weary, resigned and sad took the news in stride. She knew this was still just a shot in the dark. She was going to have to work hard. Not, so much for herself but for her little girl. She was going to have to be the best servant ever!

**Servant Montague over 3 years:**

For the next 3 years she did what she set out to do. No, one cleaned faster or left a room more spotless than her. She worked night and day. She found time to cook and the food she cooked well King Stewart avoided it at first but eventually he tried something she made and frankly it blew him away. She handled a mean loom which seemed to sew even the impossible back together, designed gowns for courtesans and royalty alike. The only thing she couldn't sew of course was straw into gold, but she impressed everybody with just about everything else she did and over time she rose in the ranks and became the head servant. She actually was called the Lady Heather and no one uttered a bad word about the sweet woman who was so prim and proper and even with her unofficial title still seemed to do the work of 5 servants all by herself.

**And now the Tale Begins:**

Heather laughed as she would sweep something and Lilly would follow mimicking her move for move. "You, know I already cleaned that spot young lady!"

"Yeah, well no one's perfect." "Everybody makes mistakes!"

"I don't make mistakes." "I swing the meanest broom in England you know."

"Yeah, well my broom is pretty mean too, mommy," she retorted boastfully! "When I grow up I'm going to top you!" "You hear me mom?"

Heather smiled at her usually modest daughter. She only talked like that in front of me. In front of everyone else she was just so shy! I need her to break out of her shell somehow!

"Fine if you want to waste time going over what I have already cleaned be my guest, or you could, but you wouldn't do that would you?"

"What, mom?" "What is it?" "You've kept me under your wing for 3 years now." "I think you've done a pretty good job training me, don't you?"

"Well, there is this little opening for a servant." "I have had a hard time filling this position." "No one who took the position has lasted a week." "I know you'll be starting from the bottom," she lied. "But it is just a chance." "You might not get chosen, but at least you took a shot right?"

"Well, that's exactly what I want mom." "Something, small." "No, pressure." "I'll work my way up and that's just perfect, mommy." She gave her mom a hug and rushed off excitedly. I wonder if she's going to be so happy with what I had in mind. Of course she might not choose her, but you never know!

**Early the next day:**

"OK, Lillian before you go off on your own, if your going to be a servant in a castle you must address the nobility with their proper respect."

"Mom, why are you telling me this now?" "I thought I was just starting from the bottom."

"Oh, you are, you are," Heather reassured her trying to keep her game face on. "But you never know who you might run into as I unleash you and your skills into the world."

"So let me see the curtsy." "Come on!"

Lillian saw her mother's stern look and she decided she wasn't going to go against that so against her better judgement with the nerves of her first job approaching she bent her legs slightly and did her dip and her bow.

Heather's face frowned. She shook her head. "No, daughter do it again and this time not with so much eye contact and you must always try to hunch a little lower than the noble."

"Auggh!" "Mommy, this is just an easy job right?"

"Sure, sure sweety now do it again."

**A Little Later:**

Heather guided Lillian to a door. "Now, wait here and I'll be back for you."

There she was the 9 year old little spitfire. The Princess Millory Stewart herself. God, what a headache she has been for me. Keep smiling I tell myself as I approach her. I see her ever present frown. Ever since it was decided that she needed a servant more along her own age instead of myself I have just been at my wits end trying to get anyone to fill the position. I really hate to do this to my little girl, but she is not going to be able to get through her fear of nobles unless I do something drastic and besides she really is talented, she just needs to apply herself.

Millory frowned. "Do, you know what the last girl you sent me did?"

Heather curtsied as usual and than responded. "Milady what happened this time?"

She touched by sword! "She used some type of varnish on it!" "Is she insane?" "And this perfume!" "Now, my sword smells like, like a girl or something!" "Of course she lasted the longest."

"Yes, one week I believe my Princess." "And she was so promising." "She actually didn't quit."

"No, I fired her ass!" "Bollocks if I was going to let her anywhere near my sword again!" "So, are you ready to come back to me?" "You did such a good job for me you know." Millory twinkled her eyes while standing in her firm battle ready stance.

"No, unfortunately I won't have the pleasure," she stated sarcastically. "I answer to a higher power namely your father." "He's been requiring more and more of my services lately so even though I can be at two places at once, three is quite taxing my lady."

"But I am trying again." "I have someone new I would like to try!"

"So, what are you waiting for bring her in." Millory said it with no feeling whatsoever. She was getting tired of all this wasting of her time. God, finding good help is getting harder and harder these days.

Heather opened the door. "You, may come in now Lillian."

Lillian was nervous, but excited. Alright, this is just a start. Whatever lowly position my mother is giving me. I'm going to be the best...........and she froze.

There looming down the other side of the long room was the royal Princess herself. She tried! She desperately tried to avert her gaze at her mom who had totally tricked and manipulated her into this one.

Yet her mom had drummed it into her head. Approach slowly when beckoned to. Don't take eye contact away from the royalty, but not too much eye contact either. Look at them, just not at them! She tried to move but her legs weren't moving. She felt a slight nudge from behind from her mom and she started moving. Slowly. Very slowly.

Millory watched with amusement. There was something weird about this choice. Something about her eyes. And the manner of her gate. Most of the other choices almost seemed to have a slight amount of arrogance. Well for servants anyway, but this one looked like she was afraid of her own shadow. She waited and waited. Millory frustratedly started walking towards the new servant girl trying to bridge the gap. She was really trying her patience.

And as she approached. Yeah, definitely fear as she looked into Lillian's eyes. And something else. There is something familiar about her eyes and her look. Like I've seen her before.

Lillian chanced a glance up and as she noticed Millory approaching faster than expected she desperately attempted her curtsy. She failed. She tried again, but her shaking legs wouldn't move.

"So, you want to be my servant huh?"

Lillian at those words managed a curtsy. Well actually it was more like she bended her knees and went to the ground in total submission. "My, lady." "I am your humble servant." "Whatever you ask of me I will do." She shook, waiting for the Princess's response.

Millory couldn't help a slight chuckle, but she tried to hide it as best as she could. She laid her hand on her head. "Arise!"

Lillian who was stone cold afraid leaped up with a power she didn't even know she had as the adrenaline of her fear of the nobility made her legs move all their own.

"OK, I'll give you a shot." "Umm, what is your name?"

"Lillian!" "Lillian my lady." And again she did a curtsy. She almost went to the ground again, but a steely hand held her in place.

"We don't have time for all of this curtsying." "Come on I have some work for you to do."

She felt the Princess guiding her away. She chanced a peak back at her mother who had totally set her up with the hardest and practically highest assignment she could have possibly received. She had heard about this before. No, one had lasted more than a week and that was only one time mind you. God, mommy why? But, I can't let her beat me. I am strong! I know I can do this. Come on the Lady Heather trained me herself. How, bad could it be.

**A few minutes later:**

"I need you to mend a few things Lillian."

Lilian stared at the clothes in Millory's arms. She was like is that all? That is going to be so easy! So easy. She reached out for the clothes in Millory's arms.

"What are you doing?" "Don't touch these."

"But, I thought you said My lady." "Please forgive me."

"No, these clothes are only slightly torn." "These are still good." "I need you to mend those." Millory pointed to the back end of her huge sleeping quarters.

Lillian's mouth opened as she gaped. Her eyes bugged out of her head. That wall she was staring at wasn't a wall. She realized. It was literally wall to wall clothes that looked like a pack of wolves had gnawed at furiously. "Th-that?"

"Yes!" "Shouldn't be too hard." "Right?" Millory smiled mockingly. Nobody had ever gotten through this challenge. The last one did the one's in her hand so she at least had some merely slightly torn clothes but no one had beaten this challenge.

Lillian felt her world shifting. It was like the day time had turned to night as her legs felt like jelly. She felt a pressure in her head as the massive wall of clothes slowly begin to fade away. She felt so dizzy like she was floating in air as everything faded. Her eyes started to flutter away as she went limp and fainted dead away.

Millory was shocked. She had never seen anyone keel over, over her wonderwall of clothes before. Her lightning like reflexes from her sword practices came in handy as she caught her before she hit the ground.

**A few hours later:**

Lillian felt so good. So warm. So cozy. God, everything smelled so good. "Mmmm," she rolled over just putting her head against the most comfortable pillow she had every placed her head against in her life.

"Here, have some water!" The voice came from far away.

"Why, thank you!" "God, I had the weirdest dream." "My mother the Lady Heather pretended to give me this little assignment and than she tricked me into attempting to be the servant of Princess nut-job!" "The sword-wielding maniac who has terrorized every servant my age who has ever attempted to even try to work for her." "And oh, my God, that wall of clothes!" "You, couldn't shoot a cannonball through that but I was supposed to do it." "What was she raised in a barn or something?" "God, what a horrible dream!" "Oh, thank you for the water by the way."

And than she felt the water splash over her face. As Lillian came completely awake she was horror stricken. She had been sleeping in the Princess's bed, and saying those things right to her. What did she say again? Something about her having the table manners of an ogre and being raised in a barn. Maybe she might take it in a good way? She took one look at the Princess's scary laser blue eyes and she went to her knees again now off of the bed. "Please my lady I am so sorry." "I didn't mean to sleep in your bed." "I don't even know how I even got there." "I am so sorry." "And whatever I said in my sleep." "I wasn't talking about you." "I was talking about a different Princess. "Different Princess!"

"Who was called Millory?"

"Yeah, wouldn't you know it." "Same name and a different castle." "Much different castle." "And, and..."

"Her father's name was King Stewart?"

"Yeah, funny thing." "Ha, ha, ha, ha." "What a coinkydink!"

Millory tried to bottle it in. She tried her best to keep the giggle from emerging. She wasn't sure if this servant was any good. She actually had been worried about her when she fainted like that. But now that she is alright. Apparently too right for her own good with what she just said about me. But she is amusing. I must admit that. And I just learned she's Heather's daughter. I think if she lasts I would like to get to know her better. But she probably won't last. She watched Lillian doing the ridiculous over-exaggerated bowing. "Arise, already!" "If you want to prove how sorry you are either do the task or go!"

She left trying to keep her stern face as she walked away. She felt her giggles coming but she just managed to keep them inside as she closed the door she burst out laughing. I must say Lillian is rather amusing if nothing else.

Lillian watched the door as the Princess left. She could so easily take that door and leave. That would be the easy route. No, more fear of the powerful Princess. Maybe my mom will give me another chance this time with a slightly less difficult task. Hell, brushing a dragon's teeth wouldn't be that hard compared to this assignment. She looked again at the Wonderwall. No, one had ever put a dent in it since her mother became the King's official main servant. No, one. And, gulp. I don't want my mom to be disappointed in me. I told her I was ready. I had no idea she had this in mind for me, but I am not going to let her down. This isn't about doing this for the Princess this is for her! Lillian thought long and hard about what she was going to need. She was going to do this.

Heather was really concerned. She hadn't seen her daughter in a day. Maybe I really should have given her an easier task first. I hope she's alright. I mean even though the Princess can be a little bit crazy I've known her for a few years and I know she has a good heart and she means well. She's just a little bit different than your average Princess. Just a little different, Heather tried to stifle her traitorous giggle.

Millory had been tempted several times to check her room, but she saw the candle light. Was she still in there. Maybe I should take a peak. Just a little one. But, I don't want to scare her off. She's kind of funny that way. I am going to sleep in my other room. And I am going to give her till tomorrow. God, when I see her tomorrow after she fails in her task. The look on her face. I can already see her practically slamming her head to the floor in how quickly she is going to kneel before me and beg for my forgiveness. And like they all do she'll probably quit. I kind of hope she doesn't. There just is something about her that amuses me. Even when she doesn't say anything or do anything. She just is kind of funny. I wouldn't mind having her around.

**Next morning well here goes nothing.**

Millory opened her door. And there was Lillian sitting by her loom and like before there was the wall. Ha, she didn't and than Millory realized something. I don't remember the wall being on that side. Millory was in shock. She actually did it in one day. How, the freaking hell did she do it? No, one could have done that! I'm not even sure her mom could have done that! Than she was resolved. Well maybe I can at least scare her and tease her about that one piece she still seems to be working on.

She slowly approached Lillian whose back was turned to her as she continued to sew with her loom. "Hah!" "So, you still weren't able to mend everything huh, Lillian," she teased!

Lillian jumped and bowed immediately. Considering she hadn't slept since well she'd rather not think about that embarrassing incident, but she didn't feel tired at all. The adrenaline and the task at hand had just captured all of her thoughts. And then the scary Princess came back. Lillian bowed and kneeled. "My lady." "I am so sorry it took me so long."

"Well, I must admit you did come pretty close to finishing my wonderwall."

"Well, actually my Princess." "No, disrespect, but I did finish it!"

Millory frowned. "Wait a second." "I have put up with you sleeping in my bed, occupying my room all night and almost breaking my floor with your head (Millory needed all of her strength not to burst out laughing at that one)." "And now you presume to lie to me about finishing it when I can plainly see you sewing right by your loom."

Lillian cleared her throat. "Well actually my Princess no disrespect." "I am your humble servant, but I did finish mending your clothes." "These are some new ones I made fresh for you." "I thought they might be a little bit more sturdier when your ummm, doing that thing you do with your sword."

Millory frowned as she gently lifted Lillians' face to face her. She hated when people turned the tables on her. She felt a smile trying to break free of her pursed lips as she struggled with all of her might not to show the amusement fighting to surface out of the depths of her outward mask.

Lillian started to look worriedly at the Princess. "My lady are you ill." "Are you OK?" "Maybe I can get you something?" "Some water?"

Millory couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Than she bared down holding it in again as she gave Lillian a hug.

Lillian felt weird as the crazy and very weird Princess seemed to be hugging her for no good reason. "Umm, are you sure your OK Princess?"

Millory stayed quiet hoping to calm down her mirth before attempting to speak again. "Well, I can at least see you are at the least an adequate servant." (Millory took a breath not to burst again from that huge-mongous understatement she had just stated)

Lillian felt good. This wasn't about being an adequate servant. I know I'm good. And I don't care if I satisfy this Princess. I did this for mom. And yes even dad! I am going to work hard. I know I'm good and I'm only going to get better!

Millory looked at Lillian again. She noticed a slight dare she say cocky assured look on her face. "Now don't go getting too cocky Lillian!"

That almost burst her bubble. She knows my name!

"Don't go getting too cocky, I mean I still have some things for you to do in my spare bedroom." "Hard things!"

Lillian curtsied, but this time her slightly defiant stare didn't fade away so easy. In her head. She can just bring it on! Those clothes are going down little girl! I am on top of the world ma!

As Millory guided Lillian along to the next task. She had completely forgotten Lillian hadn't slept the night. And you would not even be able to tell from Lillian who perhaps for the first time since that cursed day when she lost her father. She finally had her purpose. Millory looked over to the pugnacious young blond servant girl. You, know I think this is going to work out. I think this may be the start of a beautiful friendship! But I won't go telling her that. Or, little Miss arrogant here will start crowing and strutting her stuff again. Millory literally had to bite her lips not to burst out laughing at that one as she guided her servant and soon to be best friend to her latest task.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview: I'm not completely decided yet. It will either be Lilly's Tale 2 or Lilly and Oliver's Tale for chapter 3. But please review and maybe I'll get to cracking on writing and making that final decision. And by the way hugemongous was mispelled on purpose. I thought it was cuter that way.**


	3. Chapter 3 Miley and Lilly's Tale

**Sword Crossed Lover Tales Book 2**

**by jaymack33**

**Disclaimer: **Same old story own the fic, but sadly not the Hanna Characters.

**Author's Notes:** I'm back! I'll admit I sometimes lose my motivation at times, but this story is like my baby so I'll reread it once and a while and go, gee I wish it was a little bit longer. And there are still so many things I want to do with it. But still it depends on my readers, my motivation and my inspiration how far this will go. But I definitely want to do some more chapters. I definitely want to get to the Oliver part of the story at some point in time and his origin too. But I'll see how it goes.

**Story notes: **Miley is not the supreme sword-fighter at this point. She's still learning at 10 years old, but is still pretty good for a 10 year old.

**Self review: **It's kind of hard writing a preview as you kind of know where the story is going, but you still kind of try to create drama of a sort. You kind of get handicapped like when I first wrote the Lillian character I kind of introduced her a certain way so it's almost like how much can I progress her while keeping her kind of the same as her curtsying days. So, I might have progressed her slightly earlier, but even though this is a prequel I am going to run into this problem from time to time. And I guess I would rather mess up my storyline slightly than not make the chapters interesting. I also am struggling with them being younger but maybe dealing with older age issues. But other than that I thought this chapter turned out reasonably well. So, what do you think? Read on and tell me.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Miley and Lilly's Tale **

Hm, hm, hm, hm, hm! Lilly hummed along. Looking over her work with a little bit of satisfaction. Cleaning up the Princess's outdoor training area had been the last thing on the list.

"What am I going to do with you now, Lillian?" Millory gave her a resigned look with her arms folded across her chest.

"What do you mean my lady?" She did a real brief curtsy and than resumed. "I have done everything you've asked of me." "I've cleaned your rooms." "I've cleaned your practice areas." "I've made your bed." "I've mended and washed all of your clothes." "I've put together and sewn new outfits for a month in advance." "I'll admit I'm not quite the cook my mother is yet, but I'm working on that too." "So, is there anything else my lady?" She curtsied and than looked up to the Princess Millory wondering what she had in mind.

"Exactly that's what I mean, she complained." "You did everything I could ask of you and more!" "I even strained my brain the other day to invent new things for you to do and you keep doing each task faster than I can come up with them." "I'm just saying your are my servant under my employ for the whole day." "Even if there is nothing else to do around here your still required by my side." "So, if the work is done what else is there?"

Lillian frowned for a second in thought. As certain thoughts started to pop into her head about her lost youth. Dare she say it. Dare she suggest it. I mean in some ways the royal Princess is very advanced and mature for her age, but in others.....I mean..and than Lillian absentmindedly started shaking her head no oblivious to the Princess who seemed to be registering that Lillian had come up with something but had come up with a negative conclusion of a sort. That she wasn't going to say it out loud.

"Out with it Lilly!" "I know you." "I know your my servant and I'm the royal Princess, but you don't have to be afraid to speak your mind around me." "I mean you've been my servant for a year now." "No, one outside of your mother who I also deem very highly has ever lasted that long, and like I told you before you have proven yourself adequate as always." Miley smiled. The adequate joke was kind of getting old. I mean Lillian was actually a spectacular servant. And I think she kind of realizes that between the lines that's what I'm saying. I mean my God her mother actually isn't much faster than her and Lillian's still so young. I mean she's going to get better as she matures. I just, heh, heh, heh, I just like pushing her buttons sometimes because I kind of like her funny reactions when she gets flustered. So, here goes. "Lillian please don't make me give you an order." "Even though I know I ride you sometimes your opinion really does matter to me." "I really kind of want to get to know you a little bit better and maybe we could be you know....You know...right?"

Lillian heard the words from Miley and she knew she was reaching out. It was like her mother had told her. Miley really was a good hearted Princess once you get past her hard outer exterior. "Well, actually my Princess you kind of nailed what I was thinking." "Maybe we could find some things in common we could do together." "I mean we're both only 10 years old." "We're still kids." "I mean outside of our duties maybe we could do something".........Lillian hesitated and than finally the word came out which summed up all of Lillian's memories of her lost care free days after the death of her father. "Maybe we could do something.........Fun?"

Miley looked at Lillian like she might be an alien. Like she was speaking another language. Her face was hardened as she stared her up and down with her piercing blue eyes and than suddenly as if almost out of nowhere. Miley's lips curled up in a slight half smile smirk. And than a certain thought popped out into words from her own lips. "Lillian as adequate of a servant as you have been, I must say I had debated if asking you about your own thoughts on this issue would be a wise decision and frankly..ummm"...and than she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Your a genius!" She whispered it. Hoping Lillian didn't hear her.

"Say, what?" "What did you say my Princess?"

With gritted teeth turning away. "Your ammmgenius!"

Lilly had heard her perfectly well the first time as she knew Princess Millory was never very generous with her compliments and sometimes even though she'll never admit it I sometimes get the feeling she feels guilty if she asks me to do something that she considers a tough task. She whispers it so low and.....Lillian had a smile on her face. She decided to call Miley out on it. "Did you just call me a genius?" "Miley?" She rarely called her by her nickname. But she kind of wanted to hammer it home.

Miley smiled and than her face darkened again. "And if you ever mention it to anyone else I will completely deny saying it." "You, hear me Lilly." She threw her own nickname back at her. It's almost like when she works for me she's Lillian but when she's finished working she becomes Lilly.

"Now, Miley you don't have to get so embarrassed about how you really feel do you?" "Miley?"

"Oh, I am so, not Lilly, that is why...I'm going to get you!" And she ran at Lilly who started running out into the field but was overtaken quickly by the much more athletic Princess Miley. Miley tackled Lilly as they started to roll down a grassy hill. They were laughing all of the way down. Landing side by side on their backs in the meadow below.

They laughed for a while and than Lilly turned facing Miley. She wetted her lips as if she was about to say something.

Miley studied her friend. Whoops, how did that friend thought get in there? I mean my servant. And she decided to cut her off as she was scared she knew what Lilly was going to say. "Don't you even for a second mention we messed up our clothes again." "Do, you hear me Lilly?" "Don't make me have to tackle you again!"

Lilly bit her lip wondering if Miley could actually read her that well after just a year of knowing each other. She decided to take a different tack. Lillian smiled as she tightened her hands resting on the meadow where she lay and scooped up a couple of flowers carefully. "Hey, look Miley I think you dropped your sword." Lilly pointed to her right.

Miley wasn't sure she was right, but she trusted Lilly implicitly so as she looked down at her sword which was still there......

Lilly immediately slid some flowers into Miley's hair.

"Lilly, what are you talking about it's right...." "Hey what are you laughing at Lilly?"

And than Lilly pulled out one of the 4 flowers she had slipped into Miley's hair and sniffed it's wonderful fragrance. While still giggling at her little playful trick. "I think I got you that time Princess."

Miley fumed, than she smiled, than she fumed, and than she smiled. "I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to feel about that."

"Seriously, though you look kind of nice with all of those flowers in your hair." Lillian said this both defensively, but also believing it as she really did look more like a girl with the addition to her hair. "It's a shame you always seem to prefer dressing more"...she hesitated to use the word masculine......"umm more..."

"What Lilly, I told you, you can tell me anything. Your, my girl already. I've told you how adequate you are haven't I?"

"Oh, yes you have indeed, my lady. I am so adequate that I blow all of your little tasks away in the dust like no other servant you've ever seen!"

Miley relented, "fine your slightly more than adequate, your, your...hey you didn't tell me what you think about the way I dress!"

"And you didn't tell me how much more than adequate I am!"

"Well, err, I'm the Princess so you first Lilly!"

Lilly thought about it. "It's just I know your an amazing sword-fighter for a 10 year old. But that doesn't mean you have to always dress like your going to have a fight. I mean your a Princess. A really pretty princess. And I mean don't you ever want to maybe,,,errr, I mean entertain the possibility of attracting a boy?"

Miley could not believe what she had just heard. The nerve of her servant to ask her to do that. I mean I can't even punish her by giving her more tasks because she does them too quickly and worst than that I think she actually likes doing the work in the first place. Of course there is one thing I know I could ask her to do, but maybe later.

"Well Miley? And don't think I forgot about the other thing you didn't answer about either."

"Well, alright nobodies around. I don't want you to get a big head and like I said before I'll deny saying it, if you mention it to anyone else, but you are an absolutely amazing servant. I mean it really is like your as good at cleaning and mending as I am with my sword. I mean I still remember that first day I met you like it was yesterday and you shocked the hell out of me. I still don't know how you did it. And I really do admire you. I really do."

"I didn't forget the other question Miley. Why can't you dress like all of the other maidens?"

"It's just it cramps my style. Since you insist on knowing so much about me. Fine, I'm not interested in being with some boy. And if I'm supposed to dress properly according to you for that sole reason it just holds no interest whatsoever to me. I dress for comfort, respect and for enough freedom of motion for me to use my sword. So, since your asking me so many questions. What about you Lilly? Aren't you a little young to be worrying about boys?"

"Well, I mean I haven't found the right boy yet. But in case I do a maiden should always look her proper best because you never know. He could just sneak up on you without you even knowing it."

"You, had better be talking for yourself Lilly. If some boy were to sneak up on me he would end up eating a couple kicks to the face like nobodies business."

Lilly gasped in horror. She knew Miley wasn't a typical Princess. And she knew maybe Miley wasn't necessarily ready to even consider being with a boy yet, but she actually sounds like she never wants it to happen. I mean that's such a shame. She's so, pretty. And she really is nice once you get to know her. And than she blurted it out. "But, aren't you ever going to want to be with a man. Don't you ever want to get married one day? To have kids. Raise a family. Lilly started looking in the sky with dreamy eyes."

"So, let me get this straight you want me to marry some loser guy, who I probably could kick his ass in a fair or even an unfair fight. Some guy who definitely wouldn't be able to protect me. And definitely won't be necessary to support me. I'm a royal Princess. And, and what. I have never seen any guy who was even remotely honorable in my life."

Lilly again couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What about Master Noricelli?"

"He could be my Grandfather, and he's already married. How, could you ask me that?"

"No, I mean he seemed honorable."

"Well, I mean yes, I guess, it's just I, fine, but he's rare. There is no one else."

Lilly got really tense as thoughts of her father came back to her. Her eyes hardened as she looked over to Miley. She bit her lips, not wanting to yell at her boss, so she turned away.

"What? What did I say come on Lilly, don't be like that. I'm, I'm sorry. If I hurt you. What did I say? Just tell me!"

"You......you never knew my father. But he was a very honorable man. Richard Truscott. He was a good man!" Lilly shouted it out with emotions not even wanting to look at the Princess. Tears flowing through her eyes.

And Miley grabbed her from behind in a hug. "I'm sorry. I did hear he had died at sea. I, yeah, I trust you Lilly. If you say he's a good man he definitely was. I definitely would take your word for it. I, just..I'm not sure being with a guy is for me that's all I'm really saying. But I would never, never want to hurt you Lilly, trust me." She hugged Lilly who at first felt weirded out that the royal Princess would hug her a mere servant and on top of that she was crying, crying for me. Lilly gave in enjoying her...her friends warmth. "So, you wouldn't hurt me. Because we're ummm friends right?"

Miley thought about it and she didn't exactly confirm it, but she didn't deny it either as she pondered what they should do next. "Well.....

**The next day:**

"Alright Lilly here's the sword." And Lilly reluctantly grabbed it and it almost pulled her completely to the ground.

Miley was smiling and she really felt like she was one more comical movement of Lilly's away from bursting out laughing.

She watched as Lilly who was barely keeping the sword point off the ground was struggling to lift it. And than Lilly started teetering to her right and than to her left. And than she teetered around the corner and she thought she heard her fall and saw some straw flying in that general area. At that Miley started giggling. She turned her back hoping Lilly didn't see her this way. She heard Lilly coming again.

She turned around with a wide smile on her face. She picked up her own sword and she saw Lilly's sword just clatter to the ground.

"No, please don't hurt me. I give. You beat me. You won! Please, no more."

"Oh come on Lilly you can do better than that. I've seen you cut up vegetables before like a little psycho-maniac."

"Little knife, Miley. This is a big knife. And I'm the one doing the cutting. The knife isn't normally going to try and cut me back!"

"I wasn't going to cut you. Your, your my friend. I just wanted you to see how much fun this is. But, I guess, I'm never going to be able to make you much of a warrior, huh?"

"No, I'm not cut out for this. But I did try."

"Barely, Miley retorted disappointedly." All she wanted to do was find some things in common that they could do together.

"So, now it's my turn." Lilly smiled planning what she would have in store for the royal Princess with her own thoughts about fun.

**The Next day:**

"Are you done yet?" Princess Millory whined.

"No, just a couple more things. Ahh, there, you look so pretty my Princess. You look like, like, like a girl!" Lilly started to giggle a little bit.

Miley was mad and than wait a second. "I am girl. What do you mean by that?"

Lilly just smiled knowingly as she grabbed Miley by her hand guiding her to a mirror.

Miley wobbled and cursed. The heels on her slippers made her feel like she was walking a tight rope as she wobbled along.

Lilly guided her to a mirror and beamed with happiness. "See!"

"See, what Lillian?"

"Oh, come on, look at that. I mean I gave you light shadow matching your blush to bring out so much color in your face."

"I have color in my face already," Miley said defensively.

"I'm not talking about the dirt and grime after Noricelli knocked you to the floor in one of your duels."

"Hey, watch it with that Lilly unless you want me to give you a rematch. I, I...he doesn't knock me down all of the time," she said defensively.

Lilly smiled. "Yeah, tis true. I think he let you slide a couple of times."

"Hey since when are you such a critic about my dueling. I'm getting better. I swear one day I am going to beat him!"

"Sure, you will Miley I'm sure." Lilly said condescendingly. "But back to you. Look at how your face is accentuated and your neck too after I brought up your hair. You, look amazing. So, regal, so.."

"Like a girl," Miley finished for her. "Like a Princess," Miley continued. "I'm sure my father would approve," she said adding a negative tone to her words.

"Oh, come on, I know you and the King have some problems, but that doesn't mean you can't look nice, just because your dad might like you better that way."

"Well, it kind of does. I don't want him getting any ideas. He keeps giving me these subtle hints. You know, like he wants to pawn me off to some Prince in a distant land once I bloom into more of a woman." Miley thought back to his subtle hints......

**Flashback:**

"Miley, put the sword down and answer me. If a Prince comes and asks for your hand in marriage, what are you to say?"

Miley gritted her teeth. She thought about it for a while and than she smiled. "Am I supposed to say which hand in marriage would you like me to use to punch you out with?"

King Stewart just shook his head thinking maybe she should be bound and gagged during the proposal. Aww, God. I hope she changes her mind when she's older. Luckily, I still have my son Jackson. But he's been really worrying me lately. I have a really bad feeling about him. I'm not saying the future of my Kingdom might rest with my impudent daughter, but more and more I have this feeling. And than he tried again, "but don't you want to get married at some point in time? To someone great who could add to our Kingdom, our family name? Our fortune? Please Miley think about this some more? Please don't be a disappointment to me too?"

Miley thought about it and she looked at her father. The man who had shaped all of her thoughts in what being with a man would be like. He had abused her mom. Cheated on her. Yelled at her! Blamed her for the simple fact that he, himself was incapable of having anymore offspring. Like she didn't know all of the other harlots he had been running around with. None, of them were sporting any children. He keeps trying to stop me from doing what I want. I've really been struggling to keep my secret lessons with Noricelli as much of a secret as I can, but I don't know how long I can hold him off. Grrr, I might have to pretend here. Alright Millory Stewart let's make this good. Time to be an actor. "Fine, father. Although I will admit to having no desire for those things you are asking of me. I will state this plain and simple. If you find someone worthy of me, maybe I might be moved to change my mind. And, that is just going to have to be good enough!" And than Miley turned away leaving to go to another secret lesson with Noricelli without waiting for her father to dismiss her.

King Stewart just shook his head, wondering if what she just said was really progress. She said one thing, but her eyes looked like her mothers. Like she wanted to kill me or something.

**End of flashback.**

"OK, mom hit it!"

Heather Truscott smiled as she began to play the only musical piece she knew on the harp. It was amazing the changes she was seeing since she had put her daughter together with the royal Princess. Her daughter had more confidence and seemed to have picked up a friend. And the Princess, dare she say seems to be softening up a little bit and she could see the blooming friendship between her and her daughter just growing with leaps and bounds.

As the music started to play Lilly was trying to teach Miley how to dance while in her Princess gown.

Miley wobbled and started to weave.

All Lilly wanted her to do was approach and step back and approach and step back again, but those heels were just pulling Miley way off balance as she started to slide to the left and to the right.

Lilly felt like she had to scrunch up all of her belly muscles not to burst out laughing. Her smile though was plastered and when Miley finally started getting herself unsteadily forward towards Lilly she suddenly fell and slid between Lilly's legs, Lilly couldn't help it as she started laughing.

"Oh, come on, Lilly I didn't even want to do this. Is this payback for yesterday?"

"Oh, come on Miley this is fun for me."

"Well, it isn't for me."

"And neither was that duel for me."

"Well, Miley said, how about we try something different."

**And so they did. In another day:**

Miley led her to the stable. "OK, Lilly up the horse nice and easy."

She had been pushing Lilly who was petrified of the horse. Slowly she got her to the horse. She got one foot up on the stirrup and than the horse brayed and did a little nudge.

Miley smiled and laughed and than it brayed again turning slightly towards Lilly and....

And the next thing you know Lilly bolted out of there like a bat out of hell. Miley, just shook her head. As she looked out of the stable. "Lilly, yoo-hoo. Come on." Miley felt a huge smile on her face. Yeah, it didn't work, again. But, it was fun. And it was funny. I enjoy being with Lilly. But, boy can that girl run when she's scared. I'm not sure I could have caught up to her that time. Well, I mean I could have pursued her with the horse of course, but I'm not sure giving my best friend a heart-attack from a horse is going to help the friendship much.

**In yet another day:**

Lilly lead Miley to the wash area and than Miley put on the breaks.

"My Princess, is there something wrong. I always draw your bath around this time?"

"Well, I was thinking you know. Maybe we could, I don't know, umm maybe we could," and she whispered something into Lilly's ear. Lilly's eyes widened and than she consented after a while of prodding on Miley's part.

Miley before Lilly could beat her to it undressed for herself to just her drawers and her tank top and than she just ran into the lake. "Oh, come on Lilly the water's fine."

They had nothing to fear of course with the royal guards watching them and protecting them. Of course maybe they might dare to sneak a peak. Of course the fear of getting beheaded might make them think twice about it. But anywho Miley smiled as she saw Lilly down to her drawers and a top now free running into the lake also.

Miley, goes, "see isn't this fun?"

"Well, we are washing up and I suppose at least I don't have to worry about soaping you up and giving you the heavy perfumes I normally have to...."

And than Miley splashed Lilly hard in the face with water..

"Hey...!" Lilly said, but she hesitated. She was scared to death. What if the guards saw her splashing the royal princess back. I have to let her win! She just stayed there and let it happen..

Again:

And again:

And again:

Miley at first had thought it was funny, but Lilly's lack of participation was concerning her. Finally. "What's wrong Lilly?"

"Nothing, my Princess!"

"Than why are you just standing there while I splash you in the face for by now the 13th consecutive time."

"Well, you are a royal Princess and I am your servant and maybe I deserve it or maybe I'm not as clean as your standards might dictate and...."

Miley, just shook her head. She had been feeling a little bad, before, but now she felt worst. She just waded through the water towards Lilly who seemed to be scared as she flinched.

And Miley hugged her. And she whispered into her ears. "Why are you doing this to me Lilly. We were getting so close. I could just feel us becoming better and better friends all of the time. Yes, your my servant, but I don't want you to fear me."

"It's, just your a royal Princess, what would you have me do. I have to do whatever you say, you know that's the rules."

Miley hated that. She frowned that horrible stupid tradition. And than feeling tears coming on, at the fear that there friendship might not go any further. "No, Lilly. Please, don't go back. We're becoming friends. Really good friends. You can act however you want around me. Don't you know I would never hurt you. I care about you so deeply. I want you to act normal around me."

"And, what would a normal servant do if she were splashed by the royal Princess 13 times, Prin....Miley?"

Miley, thought about it and she knew the normal, answer and than she halfheartedly smiled hoping she could change the normal to a new kind of normal. "She would splash the royal Princess back for being such a bitch to the best servant ever!" Miley said this hoping to finally break down Lilly's walls and open up completely.

Miley pulled away looking sadly at Lilly. She didn't think she had gotten through to Lilly. She is just so proper. And nice. And she just never wants to break a rule even once and.....

And Lilly splashed Miley hard in the face.

Miley was stunned. She actually did it.

Lilly was stunned. I actually did it. She stared at Miley as if looking for a sign of permission. She looked as Miley still seemed to be more sad than angry.

"You, you splashed me. You splashed me!"

Lilly, was getting scared..and than

"Thank God, Lilly! Do, it again!"

Lilly frowned at that weird reaction. And finally after a while she tentatively splashed Miley.

"Again!" Miley started to get more excited.

Lilly felt a slight smile of her own coming on. She reared back and this time really let Miley have it.

Miley just smiled and than...

Lilly, did it again, and again, and again and again!

Miley couldn't believe it. Her friend was just pummelling her with water and than alright, enough is enough.

Miley reared back and splashed Lilly.

And Lilly seemed to freeze and Miley was worried maybe she hadn't gotten the message yet and than Lilly splashed her again!

Miley splashed her back!

Lilly splashed her back!

Miley dove underwater and Lilly was there waving hi right back to her. They came up for air just laughing and hugging.

"See, Lilly we can have fun."

"Yeah, Miley maybe we can. I just hope you realize we have to still follow proper protocols in front of the royal court."

"Don't worry, Lilly I'll always have your back."

"And I'll always have yours Miley."

Soon they dried off and when they entered the castle they were finally entering it as friends. On their way they received a greeting from a funny looking servant with a green outfit and a feather in his hat.

"Good day, My Princess." The King's jester, scribe, entertainer, jack of all trades.....Miley's head hurt at all of the crazy titles he had.

He took his hat off out of respect and bowed. And she nodded her head to Oliver acknowledging him and than moving on...

And than as Miley tried to guide Lilly along she felt Lilly had planted her feet in place. "Umm, Lilly we're going in now, right?"

"Oh, right, ummm, but Miley, umm could I ask you something?"

"Of, course you can, what is it Lilly?"

"Umm, errr, ahh, who was that?"

"Who, was what Lilly?"

"Umm, err, that lad who bowed before you just now."

"Oh, that's just Oliver. He's pretty harmless."

Hmmm. Lilly hummed to herself having a funny little tickle in her stomach as she chanced to look back where Oliver had been just a second ago.

Miley looked over to Lilly. She had a funny feeling too. Like she had lost Lilly like a second ago. She had better get Lilly away from that boy as quickly as possible.

**--To Be Continued--**

**Author's Preview:** Well no guarantees when I post next. Obviously I'm moving to the Oliver part of the story. I haven't decided if I'll do an Oliver origin story or go right into the story from here yet. But either way that is the plan for now. Please review and maybe I'll make it happen sooner than later.


End file.
